


The Note

by nataliarosas98



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliarosas98/pseuds/nataliarosas98
Summary: “You are right, they are wrong. Lenny"
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel) / Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after read something that Joan Rivers shared about Lenny Bruce inspired me to write this little thing that I hope you likes. If you likes this maybe I could share more of my private works that no only includes more stories LennyxReader if not also includes several stories LennyxMidge. Ok, here we go:

It’s 1958...

You are ready to go on stage, you look in the little mirror of your compact checking that everything is in order. You are distracted fixing your fringe when you hear the guys at the bar talking about you, they say that you are not funny and that the people just laugh of your act because you are "pretty" and that you probably make some little "favors" to get you concerts.  
You slam the mirror shut and go over to confront them.

-Excuse me, but, what were saying about me?-You stand in front of them with your forehead raised and your hands on your waist, they all stay still- so, the “men” can only say things at my back and not to my face, right?-you raise an eyebrow and cross your arms.

-We were saying that you are not funny and that the people laugh of your act just because you are “pretty"-said Paul standing up and approaching you-and that you probably make certain little favors to get concerts-he said with a smile.

-Oh sure!-you took a step forward-is that women can't be funny because they don't have a penis to talk about or a pathetic group of friends to make fun of or a wife who is supposed to be too much "rigid"-you started to move slowly at him-let me tell you something Paul, you are not funny when you talk about your little penis and you are not funny when you attack them and definitely you are not funny when you talk about your wife who believe me you should feel very lucky because there was someone who still knowing how pathetic and idiot you are decided to marry you, a man who is complete shit-you pushed him pointing-I think you are the most depressing and pathetic man that the world has ever seen.

Paul stumbled against the bench where he had been sitting before completely petrified, the others fell silent and looked away.

-Everyone think that making me less for being a woman makes them superior but no, it makes a complete idiots-you smoothed your skirt and got ready to leave-and by the way everybody are wrong, people don't laugh at my act just because I’m "pretty", people don't hire me because I make "favors"-you took a small step forward-people laugh at my act and hire me because I'm good and I know where to take my comedy without the need to talk more than I should, no matter what, I’m always capable of putting on a good show something that you certainly rarely can do-you turned around and headed for the stage. Nobody noticed that there was someone listening and watching the scene attentively, completely captivated for the woman who had been able to put everyone in their place.

Even though that situation made you tense, you were able to give good jokes and interact with some people in the audience without incident, something that a certain person admired. When you went to your place at the bar the bartender gave you a Cosmo.

-Excuse me but I didn't ask for this -you pushed the drink a bit but he put it back in front of you.

-Someone left it you along with this-he placed a little paper on the bar and walked away. The note smelled cologne mixed with tobacco, on it it had written: 

“You are right, they are wrong. Lenny"

Your heart began to beat faster when you realized that who Lenny had left the note; Lenny Bruce not only had seen your act he had also seen your little confrontation. You put the hand that held the note on your chest and began to examine the whole place looking for him quickly in the hope that he was still there, for luck you found him sitting at a table near the entrance, he looked up from his drink and looked you.

You couldn't help the bright smile that formed on your face, you raised your drink and he did the same giving you the most perfect smile you have ever seen in your life. You decided to go with him.

-Hi, can I? -You said pointing to the seat next to him.

-You can-he said, taking his cigarette to his mouth-was I right with the drink?

-Yes, thank you-you gave him a little smile, suddenly you started to feel a bit shy.

-I thought you could use a drink after such a performance-you let out a small laugh knowing what he meant, which made him smile-you handled it really well, I must admit that even I felt intimidated-he joked.

-Well, let me tell you Mr. Bruce that you shouldn't feel that way -you turned a bit to face each other- you're not an idiot like them, at least I think so for the moment -you looked at him with your eyes half closed, him laugh and you swore that there was no laugh as perfect as his.

-I'm an idiot but not that type-he shrugged and you laughed-I know that women can be so funny as men-he stare at you-you're good better than any of them-he made a vague gesture towards the bar where all the idiots were-trust me you have a bright future in this profession forsaken by God, miss y/n.

Hearing this made you a bit sentimental since until now no one close to you had supported you so much, your parents pretend to agree with it but they were not really happy with this profession, your friends claimed to give you their full support but they weren't really well with it because they believed you would take and embarrass them on stage. And finally, your ex-boyfriend with whom you had started to talk about marriage left you 5 months ago saying that he had realized that he could not have a life where his wife was not 100% with him having a night life and making jokes about him with drunken strangers. The fact that someone as great and important as him told you that you had a future in this profession that despite being horrible you cannot help love, it was wonderful and touching.

-Thank you-was all you said taking his hand and smiling, he gave you a little squeeze and smiled back.

-Would you like another drink?-He offered.

-Yes, of course-he got up and went to the bar.

Honestly, if someone had told you a year ago that you would meet your idol and he would believe that you were good and that you had a future in this, you would have told that person who was crazy and that maybe could take medication. Spent the rest of the night talking, drinking and making jokes, you found it extremely wonderful how easy the both fall for a jokes of the other, you wished that this night would never end. Lenny in person was a magnificent and unique man, he was like an unicorn.

Lenny looked his watch which made you since panic, you had promised your parents that when you finished you would leave quickly to arrive early.

-Damn! I promised my parents that I would arrive early, they are going to kill me-you said taking your bag and getting up, he did the same.

-Come on, I'll take you to take a taxi-he put some of money on the table and took his coat, put his hand on the on your back and guided you to the exit, he opened the door and gestured at you for to come out first.

The street was alone probably was like 3 am, Lenny stood in front of you for find you a taxi. He was handsome, really handsome, him had a dark charm that had you fascinated and he was also funny and from what you could appreciate so far he was also a gentleman, would it be too much give him your number and see what happen later? No, it wouldn't be much. You took out your little notebook and wrote your number, a taxi approached and he stopped it, apparently the night had come to the end.

-Miss-he said, opening the door for you. You walked to him, before entering you stood in front of him.

-Thanks for the good time.

-I say the same-he smile.

-Take-you handed him the little paper with your number-would be good to see us again.

-Yes, it would be- you stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek, you got into the taxi and he closed the door.

-See you soon Lenny.

-See you soon y/n.

Lenny stood there watching your taxi drive away, "it will definitely be soon" he thought.


End file.
